The Curse of the Wicked Witch of the West
by Kaebabe
Summary: A girl with a curse and bad rep is sent to Hogwarts. Sirius falls hard but she won't respond. S/OC. Better summary inside. r/r!


The Curse of the Wicked Witch of the West

By Kaebabe

Summary: A seventeen-year-old girl with a curse meets the Marauders and Lily, and they immediately become friends. What they donÕt know is that this rock hard girl that doesnÕt take criticism very well has a horrible curse set upon her since birth. What happens when the Marauders find out? Who will stick by her and remain her friends? Will Sirius help her out when he is needed?

Disclaimer: I only own Erin/Jazz, Anne, Matthew, and anybody else unrecognizable! Otherwise I own NOTHING! They belong to J.K. Rowling!

Alright, the story:

*****

A brunette girl sitting comfortably on the sofa reading a book gave a small yelp of surprise as one by one, five teenagers came tumbling out of the fireplace.

The one girl in the group stood up and straightened herself a bit. She had fiery red hair and startling emerald eyes. ÒHello! IÕm Lily Evans!Ó she said politely.

The next person was a short, light brown haired boy with pale brown eyes. ÒPeter Pettigrew.Ó He stuck his hand out for her to shake. She shook, but looked back down at the three boys on the floor.

A boy with messy, jet-black hair and hazel eyes with glasses stood up and shook the little girlÕs hand. Ò I am James Potter and would take it as a personal insult if you mistook me for anybody else,Ó he said seriously. Lily lightly smacked his arm. ÒNice to meet you.Ó He gave her one of his dazzling smiles.

A third boy with short, wavy, blonde-brown hair and grey-blue eyes stood from the mess on the ground. Ò Delighted to meet your acquaintance! I am Remus Lupin and I am truly sorry for my tangle of friends,Ó he gestured around at them all.

ÒStop it, Moony. YouÕre making me sick.Ó The fourth finally stood up. He was tall and rather muscular, like Remus and James. He had black hair that fell in his face elegantly, unlike the others. He was rather handsome with mesmerizing, dark blue eyes like running water. In fact, they were all pretty good looking, including Lily.

ÒSirius Black at your service, milady,Ó he swept into an elegant bow, making the young girl giggle. The whole group looked to be about 17, her sisterÕs age. She felt quite small around them, as she was only 10.

ÒAnne Deblin. You must be my babysitters,Ó she shook all of their hands in turn.

ÒOh, and right on time!Ó came a voice from the hallway. There was Mrs. Deblin fixing up for her trip. She had to go to the States on business. She worked for the American Ministry in the Department of International Magic Cooperation and would be gone for a month. The five teens were house/babysitting for her.

ÒThank you all. You donÕt know how much I appreciate this,Ó she said, hurriedly fixing her robes in a mirror on the wall. ÒYou look lovely, dear,Ó it whispered to her.

ÒNo problem, Mrs. D,Ó said Sirius joyfully.

ÒOh, and I should tell you my eldest daughter should be coming home in about a week. But she is not too great at babysitting. So if she gives you any-Ò she started, but Sirius interrupted.

ÒWe will have everything under control, Mrs. D,Ó he said reassuringly. Obviously Mrs. Deblin didnÕt know the MarauderÕs reputation.

ÒNow you hurry off to the Apparation Station. WouldnÕt want to miss your cue. DonÕt worry about us,Ó said Remus good-naturedly.

She gave them a quick smile before flooing to the British Ministry location.

James watched her go. A mischievous smile slowly spread across his face. He turned his head slightly to meet SiriusÕ gaze. They shared that famous look in their eyes that sent people running. They slowly turned toward Anne who stood little behind them.

Anne looked into their eyes. Her eyes widened enormously and she started to back up. The fear was clear on her face. The two teens began to slowly advance on her.

Lily turned back around with a happy grin. When she saw what was happening she quickly ran behind the boys and grabbed both of their ears. They howled with pain.

ÒStop scaring her!!!Ó she yelled in their ears.

ÒLILY!!! We were only playing!!!Ó screamed James.

ÒLet go LILY!!!Ó Sirius said trying to get away from LilyÕs harsh grip.

Lily let go of the two and they scampered off behind Remus and Peter.

ÒTIGGER!!!Ó yelled Anne, still a bit frightened. James and Sirius poked their heads out from behind Remus and Peter.

A large, bright orange and ebony black-striped tiger was bounding down the stairs at top speed. It came running towards them and skidded to a stop on the wood floor in front of Anne. It was growling at the teens menacingly, itÕs teeth bared.

Sirius screamed like a girl and hid back behind Peter, James following suit. Everybody else seemed frozen to the spot, eyes wide. Lily was shaking slightly, as she was the closest to the tiger, besides Anne.

ÒYou arenÕt going to hurt, are you?Ó Anne said cautiously, a little more calm now that she had a tiger on her side.

ÒThey never were going to. None of us are. They were just playing with your head.Ó Lily also seemed calmed down and was staring at the tiger in awe. Ò And if EVER catch them again doing ANYTHING of the sort again, I will personally hurt them. Or you can have your way and have-whatÕs itÕs name again? - Tigger here bite their heads off.Ó Lily looked behind herself at the boys and gave them a killing glare before giving Anne a heart-warming smile.

Anne nodded her head and gently stroked the tigerÕs furry coat. He stopped growling as if he understood, which Lily didnÕt doubt he did. Lily edged forward and gently ran her fingers through the soft coat.

Lily and Anne sat down on the couch with Tigger lying in between them. Remus was the first to come out of his shock. He struggled out of JamesÕ death grip around his legs and took a seat next to Anne. James stood up, at a loss of comfort, and tried to get more comfort out of his girlfriend. He sat behind her, hugging her around her waist, pulling her to him.

Lily put her hands on top of his, the four were facing Tigger. Sirius came and sat on the floor in front of Tigger. Peter sat next to him. ÒBoys? What do you say?Ó Lily said to the 2, giving them stern looks.

James and Sirius chorused, ÒWeÕre sorry Anne.Ó They really did look guilty. ÒSÕokay,Ó she said back.

ÒSo how did you get a tiger?Ó Lily asked curiously.

ÒHeÕs not mine. HeÕs JazzÕs,Ó said Anne, stroking Tigger.

ÒWho is Jazz?Ó asked Peter. ÒJazz is my older sister. Her real name is Erin, but she prefers Jazz. DonÕt ask why,Ó She told them.

ÒHow did Jazz get such an exotic animal?Ó asked Sirius, stroking TiggerÕs nose, who had his eyes closed and was purring contentedly. 

ÒMy brother gave him to her for her 13th birthday. He also gave her Dotz for her 12th birthday,Ó said Anne quietly. ÒAnd before you ask, Dotz is JazzÕs monkey. Dotz! Dotz! Come here baby!Ó Anne called.

A small monkey about Ô1,6Ó came walking in through the hallway. It had a small, expressive face with large eyes and ears. It was indeed very colorful. ItÕs muzzle and the tip of the tail was black with a white face and underbelly. It was mostly grayish-brownish with rusty orange colored hands and feet.

ÒOMG! ItÕs so adorable!Ó exclaimed Lily happily.

ÒBy the way, where are your brother and sister?Ó Remus asked. AnneÕs face fell.

ÒMy brother is dead,Ó she said quietly.

ÒOh, I so sorry! I didnÕt mean to-Ò Remus began.

ÒNo, really, its alright. ItÕs been 4 years already. Any way, Jazz is at Boot Camp,Ó Anne said.

ÒBoot Camp?Ó Peter came from a wizard family.

ÒBoot Camp is where kids under 18 go when they get in deep trouble. What did Jazz do to end up there?Ó Lily said with a serious (A/N:I may make jokes about that) look on her face. 

ÒWell, my mom said that she would send her to Boot Camp if she got kicked out of another school. Basically, Jazz didnÕt try very hard,Ó Anne said with a small smile.

ÒWhat do you mean Ôanother schoolÕ?Ó asked James. He looked very confused at the moment.

ÒJazz has a bad habit of getting kicked out of schools. So far, her record is seven schools,Ó Anne said with that same smile. It wasnÕt the kind of smile that says ÔI am glad she is in troubleÕ. It was the one that said ÔMy sister is so coolÕ.

ÒWhat?!Ó exclaimed Peter.

ÒActually, she has been to nine schools, but two we had to move away from,Ó Anne continued like she hadnÕt heard what Peter had said.

ÒI think weÕre gonna like herÉÓ Sirius said with a dreamy smile.

ÒWhat schools?Ó asked Lily with wide eyes. Remus just sat in shock. How could someone get thrown out of SEVEN schools?

ÒUm, I think they were Arclem, Royals, MariaÕs, Berlin, Sydney, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons,Ó said Anne, ticking off her fingers.

ÒJazz got into Royals Magic School for Exceptional Students only to be thrown out?!Ó Lily said with shock written all over face.

ÒWell, Royals is very strict, you know,Ó said Anne with a weird voice.

ÒWhen do we get to meet her?Ó asked Sirius, very excited.

ÒIn a week,Ó Anne said with just as much enthusiasm.


End file.
